


A Pierrot's Laughter

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: One more gift for peoples! ^_~FYI:Orokamono Tanoshi  is the Ultimate PierrotAkumu Seiji is the Ultimate Taxidermist





	A Pierrot's Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiarInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarInRed/gifts).



A thunderous laugh followed a crashing noise in Akumu's dorm. A bright pink haired fellow, Tanoshi, had been laughing, a  pool of blood seeping from his left leg. It  wasn't pretty. A nail managed to slice open Tanoshi's thigh. A large cut was gradually seeping out blood, rolling its way onto the floor. The nail that did the damage was still wedged between Tanoshi's flesh. Tanoshi continued his laughter, gesturing toward his leg as his eyes look at Akumu. All that Tanoshi could find was a panicking Taxidermist, muttering about peroxide and sweeping his floor more often.

 

This was supposed to a joke, according to Tanoshi. After the Pierrot fell, he expected Akumu to burst out laughing. But that was far from the case. Akumu had been rushing around his dorm, plucking a bottle of Peroxide and flipping open a first aid kit. 

 

 

Akumu remained silent as he reviewed what all he had in stock, pulling the entire red first aid kit over to Tanoshi's side. The Pierrot still found some shred of hilarity in the situation, continuing to laugh at the top of his lungs.

 

"Aaa, fun stuff! Hahah," Tanoshi gleefully spoke. To the Pierrot, the wound was part of the act. The wound was the punch joke, the icing on the cake. Akumu pulled out a large roll of white fabric, some medical scissors, as well as some beige colored bandages. The joke hadn't fell flat to the Pierrot, but to Akumu, the joke had went too far. His anger was overshadowed by his concern and anxiety, shouting at him to get Tanoshi fixed up as soon as he could.

 

"Oh, aha," the Pierrot began, shifting about his clown mask, "Hahaha!" It was as if his laughter was a disease that couldn't be cured, no matter the atmosphere Akumu had been giving off. Somehow his hat managed to stay tight on his head, not revealing an inch of what was underneath it.

 

The Taxidermist applied a generous amount of peroxide to a nearby clean cloth, lurching forward a bit before turning to face Tanoshi.

 

"Stay still, o-okay? This may hurt," Akumu warned, his eyes connecting with the Pierrot. Tanoshi simply laughed still, giving a nod to gesture the boy to continue with the medical treatment. Surely Tanoshi was overdoing it at this point, but, it had been due to the lack of laughter from Akumu's end. Something had to make the boy smile at least. 

The moment the peroxide soaked towel proceeded to press against Tanoshi's leg, the laughter seemed to intensify and grow louder. One could've expected the tone to be a bit more in pain, but Tanoshi somehow managed to still sound happy, without pain, and with a smile at that. The sound of clapping soon filled the room as well, the Pierrot seeming to double down on his efforts to get Akumu to smile. Tanoshi kept an eye on the Taxidermist, watching the towel gradually shift lower before gripping onto and extracting the nail that did the initial damage. 

 

"Ahahahaha, ahhhhhhhh ahahaa," the Pierrot roared, seeming to replace every inch of pain with boisterous laughter. A frown could now be spotted on the Taxidermists face, as if something else had been of issue. This caused the Pierrot to struggle to retain his smile, but keep his professional nature about his trade. Tanoshi's frown would send the scene to a full on failure, which, would never be an option. 

Once Akumu had finished cleaning Tanoshi's wound, their eyes found each other once more. The Pierrot's laughter finally died down from its previous ear-ringing pitch and more to a soothing chuckle. 

"You hurt yourself pretty bad..." Akumu muttered, "And lift your leg so I can wrap it." The Taxidermist has been acting very pushy lately, especially today, whenever Tanoshi had been involved. Lifting his leg upon request, the Pierrot proceeded to look elsewhere, allowing a chuckle or two escape his lips still. Akumu had been way too serious for Tanoshi's liking these days, hyper focused on his trade among other depressing topics. Why couldn't the Pierrot get the Taxidermist **to smile**? 

Akumu proceeded to wrap the wound with the white cloth from the first aid kit, using the entire roll to wrap up the wound completely.  

"I'll help you to your dorm, and after, I'll carry your unicycle to you," Akumu stated, his voice much less shaky than it usually was. What exactly was going on with the Ultimate Taxidermist today; when did he become so bold?

"Aha, I don't wanna go back yet, I haven't finished my job," Tanoshi protested the moment Akumu tried to lift him. The Pierrot shook away from the taller boy,  looking up at the Taxidermist as he stood. 

"...You haven't laughed in a real long time. It's bad for the soul," Tanoshi continued, allowing his tone to be morose but kept a small smile on his face. A frowning clown wouldn't help Akumu smile, after all.

Akumu looked down at the Pierrot, letting out a nervous sigh as his arms tried to wrap around the boy. Instead of picking him up,  Akumu shifted himself to spoon the other,  nuzzling the Pierrot.  

"And you've been acting more reckless and getting injured worse and worse. I-I...I can't date an idiot who gets hurt just for the laughs," Akumu broke down,  pressing his face against Tanoshi's. The clown raised a hand to keep his mask (and hat) in place. There was silence. It weighed on the both of them heavily, the Pierrot struggling to retain a smile while the Taxidermist fought in his own mind after speaking up. 

"That's why I'm an idiot? I thought idiots at least got their lover to smile," Tanoshi responded, turning his face to nuzzle against Akumu. More silence along with some sort of tension. The Pierrot would likely not change his ways. The Taxidermist wouldn't smile all that often. Would there ever be a middle ground?

"Let me stay over tonight. For now, I'll stay off my unicycle. How's that sound," Tanoshi whispered to the boy, tempted to let his smile fade. There was no use for it, at least, to the boy snuggling against him. The Pierrot's eyes turned slightly to see Akumu have a small smile on his face now. The Taxidermist squeezed against the other gently.

"Thank you," Akumu whispered back. 

Would the Pierrot ever get Akumu to smile, with his ultimate instead of his comprises?


End file.
